There is a recognized need to protect one's fingers when engaging in various activities that involve the use of sharp objects. For example, when cooking, one may use sharp knives during chopping operations. Of course, one's fingers are generally in the general vicinity of the chopping action that occurs when using sharp knives. More experienced chefs may have mastered their knife skills to the point where accidentally cutting their fingers normally does not occur. Others, however, who may not be as experienced as chefs, may not possess similar mastery and, as such, may desire a protective covering to be worn on their fingers and thumb.
One type of finger guard is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,626 to Sorrels, which discloses a pair of finger guards to be worn on the thumb and forefinger of a dentist. The finger guards disclosed in the Sorrels '626 patent are identical for both the forefinger and the thumb. The Sorrels '626 finger guards, however, do not provide flexibility that may be necessary in the cooking application.
U.S. Design Pat. No. D465,306 to Price discloses a thumb protection device. The device disclosed by the Price '306 patent includes a flat front and rear portion and a tubular body that extends towards the bottom portion adjacent the medial portion thereof. Similar to the Sorrels '626 patent, however, the Price '306 patent does not provide for flexibility. U.S. Design Pat. No. D545,503 to Ryscavage discloses a design for a finger pad that has a flat rear portion and a rounded tip to be worn adjacent the end of the user's finger. The Ryscavage '503 design, however, allows for a great deal of open space adjacent the user's fingers. Unfortunately, such a design does not provide for adequate protection of the user's fingers.